Goodbye My Lover
by Your-Mudblood-Girl
Summary: When Harry Potter is on his way to following the Prophecy, he gives a letter to his fellow classmate Neville Longbottom to give specifically to Ginny Weasley.


Ginny Weasley was sprinting down the stairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with her wand clutched tightly in her hand. She could feel the tension boiling up inside her. She was running in the middle of the blitz of the Battle of Hogwarts, the second wizarding war, the war that depends on her future.

"Ginny!" Someone bellowed but Ginny didn't seem to hear. Everything was going in slow motion for her. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her arm, causing her to let out a screech in fear and spin on the spot and hold her wand up to the person's face. Ginny sighed in relief when Neville Longbottom was standing in front of her, with a gentle facial expression.

"I tried calling you," Neville frowned innocently. Ginny sighed, shaking her head. "It's fine. What is it Neville? Incase you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a war and we could get killed any minute!" Ginny shuddered at the thought of herself dying scared the living daylights out of her, even though she had just witnessed her brother Fred's lifeless body less than an hour ago.

"Harry," Neville gulped. Out of his blue and grey knitted cardigan pocket, he pulled out a beige sealed envelope and gave it to Ginny. Ginny slowly took the letter and looked at it and saw her name plated on the envelope. She smiled softly as she recognised Harry's handwriting, which was surprisingly neat compared to her brothers. She traced her index finger gently across the writing. "Harry told me to give it to you." Neville added.

Ginny's eyes quickly locked with Neville's, "Where is he?" She asked, hope dripping out of her voice.

"He didn't say where he was going," Neville said sadly. Ginny nodded and held up the envelope, smiling gratefully at her old friend. "Well thank you for giving me this Neville!"

With that, Ginny hurried round the corner in search of the nearest classroom. She came across the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. She peered her head round the door to check if anyone was present. No one was there, it was just dark and lonely. Ginny crept into the room, quietly closing the door behind her. She flicked her wand around the room and bright lights blinded out the entire room making Ginny squint tightly as she hadn't expected to gain this much light.

Ginny sighed and pulled a chair out and sat down at a desk. She took a deep breath before opening the envelope. She revealed what was inside the envelope and began to read the letter:

_Ginny,_

_If you're reading this, sadly I am dead or I am just about to hand myself in to Voldemort. I don't want to do this but it's the prophecy. I have to die. A part of Voldemort lives inside of me, I am a horcrux and in order for Voldemort to be defeated, I have to be killed. I'm not going to lie but I am petrified!_

_However, I couldn't predict whether I would have come face to face with you before I go, no matter how much I would have wanted to. All I can think about is you and I can't go without saying goodbye and letting you know how much you mean to me._

_Just take yourself back to the time when you came running down the stairs of the Burrow asking your mother where your jumper was and then you saw me. Your eyes widened and your cheeks flushed a cute shade of pink and you ran back up the stairs. I didn't know what was going on. Forgive me, I was a 12 year old boy who had just started puberty! I'm not afraid to admit that on that morning, I found you adorable and full of life. You still are._

_Then you got older and you turned into a beautiful and intelligent young woman, and still being my dumb self, whenever you got a new boyfriend like Michael Corner or Dean Thomas, I felt my heart tugging. I didn't understand why my heart was expressing these emotions when you were dating Michael but the night I turned up at the Burrow before I started my sixth year, I felt an attraction for you, a feeling that I had never encountered on before. That feeling was love. _

_I'm not going to lie to you, but in fifth year I did like Cho but the feelings I had for Cho are NOTHING as to what I feel for you. I'm in love with you, Ginny. It's a shame that by the time I realised this, it was too late- I had to watch you snog Dean, I'm not blaming you, it's my fault. I guess it was my punishment. _

_I loved how close we became. You were the first person I saw when I turned up at the Burrow before sixth year. The way you embraced me in your arms and the sweet smell of treacle tart is a moment that I will treasure forever. I was lucky enough to share a kiss with you in the Room of Requirement, the kiss that I had been dreaming of all year. Soon enough, Dumbledore's death occurred and there was nothing more that I wanted but you. I guess you read my mind, eh. _

_When I got the chance to pluck up the courage, I would have asked you out you know. I didn't want us to just be this well…fling? I don't know what I would call us but you definitely weren't some beauty call, you are my true love and it has taken me until I was sixteen to realise that! Unfortunately, Dumbledore died and because of the love I had for you Ginny, I couldn't be with you, knowing that Voldemort was still lurking about and could use you to try and get to me. It would kill me to know that you've been hurt, it kills me that I have to leave you forever. _

_I had to protect you because I love you so much! I always have done, I was just too blind to see it. I would do anything to protect you sweetheart. Really, you were the only one that could understand me if I'm honest. Ron and Hermione didn't really understand me the way you did- for the love of Merlin, please do not tell them I said that! We could have had weeks, months, years even…just me and you, together. I wish it didn't have to end like this._

_I know your fears and you know mine. I really do love you, I swear that's true and there wasn't a day that went by while I was hunting for horcruxes that I didn't follow you on the Marauders map. There wasn't a day that went by that I wasn't scared that something had happened to you. I was so happy to see you again tonight. I can still feel the linger of your lips on mine, even if it was just for a brief couple of seconds. You are my soul mate and there is no one that I would rather be with than with you. That would never change. I just wish this wasn't happening. I am scared Ginny. I wish I could stay with you, marry you and be the father of your children…_

_Please don't think for a second that it was your fault as to why we weren't together, it was my fault. I had an idea how you felt for me, I would have gone for it but what was pulling me back is the fact that you was Ron's sister and there could have been a chance that he would have my knee caps! But last year, I couldn't hide the love I had for you, but I was too late. You were with Dean and when I had the chance to be with you, Dumbledore died and I had to protect you. George was such a kill joy on the morning of Bill and Fleur's wedding, the kiss we shared in the kitchen was lovely and you looked stunningly beautiful! I just wish that I could be the one that can love you for the rest of your life. You were the one to tame me, you're the one for me. If it didn't have to be this way, my parents would have loved you, I just have this big instinct that they would have! Not meaning to sound big headed or anything but I think your brothers and your family would have accepted our love and given us their approval considering who you've dated in the past. I didn't really like the way they treated you. I would have treated you like a princess, like royalty. _

_You mean the world to me. You're my everything. My heart will always belong to you. You are my rock! I'm so sorry that it has to be this way. I will miss you so much! _

_Please don't blame Ron or anyone or the past as to why we never got together. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Don't push anyone away, don't push Ron or your brothers away because you need each other._

_Do something for me though darling, have a fantastic life! Score a goal for the Holyhead Harpies on me, yeah? I listened to everything you ever said to me, just like you did for me. As you move on with your life, don't forget me, remember me, remember us and all we use to be because I believe that we are the greatest love of all._

_Goodbye my lover,_

_I love you…always._

_Harry xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ginny released the breath that she felt like she had been holding in since the beginning of the letter, but her breathing patterns didn't prevent the constant tears that were flowing down her cheeks throughout the letter. She choked as more tears came pouring out of her eyes.

The only man she has ever loved and the only man she could see a future with. The reason she dated other guys was to try and get over the love that she had for Harry Potter. She would always love him and now it felt to her that she would be using boys to replace the Chosen One for as long as she will live.

Like any other muggle or witch or wizard, Ginny Weasley only has one heart and whether he's dead or alive, her heart will always belong to Harry Potter. She would never forget her true love; she would fight for him and live her life like he wanted her to.

…

**A/N: **My first Harry and Ginny fanfiction! I had this idea in my head for a few days now and I just had to write this one shot. I did use references in this one shot to the James Blunt song 'Goodbye My Lover' which is kind of where I got the title from. I have always loved Harry and Ginny together :') They are perfect- true soul mates right there!

I am planning on writing Harry Potter fanfictions in the future and I hate to say this but I didn't read all the Harry Potter books and the books I did read, I sort of forgot what happened compared to the films, so I'm reflecting on the films because I have a better knowledge of them. When I'm on holiday this summer, I am making it my goal to read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows again! ;D


End file.
